


Ins Verderben

by mllesatine



Category: Sin City
Genre: Deutsch, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartigan und Nancy verbringen die Nacht miteinander. (missing scene, Spoiler!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ins Verderben

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für [LJ-Comm tausch_fiktion](http://community.livejournal.com/tausch_fiktion/18132.html) (28.06.07)

“Hartigan, ich-!”

“Nein, Nancy, nein”, sagte er und hasste sich für den Ton, den er ihr gegenüber anschlug.

“Ich dachte, du magst mich auch”, erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Mund war plötzlich wieder auf seinem, öffnete sich gierig und saugte sich an seiner Unterlippe fest. Nancy. Er kannte sie nur aus Briefen, als den Bücherwurm mit großen Brillengläsern.

Hartigan hatte oft nachts in seiner Zelle wach gelegen und sich ihr schüchternes Lächeln vorgestellt. Die eine Sache, auf die er in seinem verkorksten Leben stolz war, war, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber anstatt sich damit zufrieden zu geben, hatte er sie wieder in Gefahr gebracht. Er war auf den ältesten Trick im Buch hereingefallen und genau in die Falle des Creeps getappt.

“Hartigan?”, murmelte sie und ihm wurde klar, dass sich seine Hände wie von selbst um ihre Hüften gelegt hatten.

“Okay, okay”, flüsterte er zurück, als ob er ihr ein dreckiges, kleines Geheimnis anvertrauen würde.

Seine kleine, dürre Nancy hatte einen gewaltigen Satz gemacht. Und sie schien zu wissen, was sie tat, denn sie riss ihre Bluse auf, ließ ihren BH aufspringen und warf ihre Kleider nachlässig auf den Boden. Ehe er ihren Anblick noch richtig verarbeitet hatte, küsste sie ihn erneut. Nancy kletterte auf seinen Schoß und zog seine Hand auf ihre Brüste. Sie lagen voll und schwer in seiner Handfläche.

Sie drückte ihn hinunter auf das Sofa, knöpfte sein Hemd mit ihren flinken Fingern auf und streichelte über seine Brust.

Nancy rutschte von ihm hinunter, kniete vor ihm und öffnete seine Jeans. Sie sah einen Augenblick lang auf, den Schmollmund in ein anerkennendes Lächeln verzogen.

“Wie willst du mich haben, Hartigan?”, fragte sie.

Die erste Berührung ihrer Hand war wie ein elektrischer Schlag und Hartigan begriff, dass er sich mit irgendetwas ablenken musste, wenn er nicht sofort kommen wollte.

“Nackt, Nancy. Ich will dich nackt”, presste er hervor. Nancy sah ihn wieder an, als sie langsam aufstand und ihre eigene Jeans öffnete. Sie begann ihre Hüften zu bewegen, legte den Kopf nach hinten und ließ ihre langen Haare über ihre nackten Brüste schwingen.

“Nicht so, Nancy. Zieh dich einfach nur aus!”, befahl Hartigan, denn er konnte den Gedanken daran, dass sie die selbe Bewegung vor den betrunkenen Wichsern in ihrem Saloon vorführte, nicht ertragen.

“In Ordnung, Hartigan”, stimmte Nancy zu und zog sich weiter aus. Ihr dabei zusehen, wie sie ihre Jeans abstreifte, war, wie eine Schlange beim Häuten zu beobachten. So verdammt eng, so dünn war der Stoff, der an ihren Hüften, ihrem Po klebte. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines seidenes Dreieck, das kaum ihre Scham bedeckte und Hartigan das Blut in den Kopf trieb. So etwas wird heute als Unterwäsche verkauft, dachte er.

Aber auch ihr Slip fand seinen Weg auf den Kleiderhaufen neben dem Sofa. Nancy stand einen Moment lang vor ihm und streckte dann die Hand nach ihm aus.

“Komm ins Schlafzimmer”, bat sie ihn.

Er stand auf, entledigte sich seiner eigenen Hose, seiner Gefängnisunterwäsche, streifte Socken und Schuhe ab. Plötzlich wurde er unsicher. Was wollte sie mit so einem altem Kerl wie ihm? Was konnte er ihr schon bieten?

Vielleicht würde sie es sich anders überlegen, wenn sie ihn erst einmal nackt sah. Er war nicht mehr der jugendliche Heißsporn, der es mit einer Wildkatze wie Nancy aufnehmen konnte.

“Hartigan?”, ertönte ihre Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Er stand in der Tür und betrachtete alles andere, nur um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Das Bett, den Nachtschrank und die Tapete mit dem Muster, das vor seinen Augen flimmerte. Als nichts mehr übrig blieb, um sich abzulenken, wurde sein Blick zu ihr gezogen. Seine Nancy, sein Engel.

Sie saß fast schon keusch auf der Kante des Bettes, die Beine geschlossen, die Hände in ihren Schoß gelegt, das Haar eine Kaskade, die ihr auf die Schultern und den Rücken fiel. Wenn es möglich war, verliebte er sich in diesem Augenblick noch einmal in sie.

“Was?”, fragte sie und lachte.

Gleich, dachte Hartigan, wird sich ihr Lachen gegen dich richten. Sie würde erkennen, dass das Adrenalin ihr Blut zum Rauschen gebracht hatte, nicht dieser dreckige, alte Mann auf der Schwelle zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Aber ihr Tonfall vermittelt etwas anderes, als sie ihn ein weiteres Mal rief.

“Hartigan.” Dunkel. Besitzergreifend. _Ungeduldig._

Er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und küsste ihren zitternden Bauch und ihre bebenden Brüste und hörte sie zum Dank über ihm scharf einatmen. Ihr Beine öffneten sich ihm langsam, so dass er ihre Oberschenkel streicheln konnte, die dünne Haut mit Küssen übersäte.

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und schob ihm ihre Hüften entgegen.

Er küsste ihren Venushügel und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. Er war nicht mehr überrascht, dass sie feucht war.

“Hartigan, ich habe so oft an dich gedacht. Selbst wenn mein Ex-Freund das getan hat, habe ich an dich gedacht”, gestand Nancy atemlos.

Hartigan drückte ihre Beine weiter auseinander. Du hast es noch nicht verlernt, dachte er, als sie sich ihm entgegen schob, als würde sie hoffen, er würde in sie hineinkriechen. Nancys ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung. Hartigan konnte es in den angespannten Muskeln ihres Bauches fühlen, über den seine Finger glitten, ehe er erneut ihre Brüste umfasste.

“Hartigan, oh, Hartigan”, keuchte sie und krallte eine Hand in seiner Schulter fest, ehe sie mit einem erstickten Seufzen kam.

Als sie so halt - und hilflos vor ihm lag, meldete sich seine eigene Erektion zurück, aber das alles konnte warten. Im Moment war die Vorstellung, sich neben Nancy zu legen und mit ihr in seinen Armen einzuschlafen verlockender als ihr Körper.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und sprach davon, was sie mit ihm machen wollte, sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Sie flüsterte ihm ihre Fantasien ins Ohr. Dreckige, kleine Nancy.

Hartigan streichelte ihr Gesicht und ihre Wange.

“Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll”, gab er zu.

“Was?” fragte sie. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sein Daumen ihre Unterlippe berührte.

“Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich dich nehmen soll. Was ich zuerst mit dir anstellen soll.”

Nancy richtete sich auf. Sie beugte sich über ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

“Oh ja? Dann zeig es mir, Hartigan.”

+++

Er würde bis ans Ende seiner Tage an diese eine, gemeinsame Nacht zurückdenken, aber die Erinnerung an ihren ersten Kuss in diesem stinkenden Saloon vor all den Besoffenen und Kriminellen hatte sich zuerst in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Der Moment, in dem er sie beide ins Verderben geführt hatte, als sie ihn erkannte, obwohl sie ihn seit acht langen Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

Als es vorbei ist - der gelbe Bastard tot und Nancy, zitternd vor Kälte, mit Striemen auf dem Rücken, die niemals verblassen würden, aber lebendig und sicher und _ganz_ in seinen Armen - als es vorbei ist, spürt Hartigan das altbekannte Muskelziehen seines Herzens. Er bringt seinen Zustand nicht mehr mit einer Krankheit in Verbindung, sondern denkt töricht, dass sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick schmerzt.

Vielleicht ist es nicht nur der eiskalte Wind, der Flüssigkeit aus seinen Augenwinkeln treibt, als er Nancy davonfahren sieht. Er erlaubt es sich ein letztes Mal ihre Wärme und ihren ersten unüberlegten, ungeschickten Kuss zu fühlen, ehe er die Pistolenmündung an seine Stirn presst.

Nancy Callahan. Kleine, liebenswerte Nancy. Die Liebe deines Lebens.

Ein alter Mann stirbt, eine junge Frau lebt. Ein fairer Tausch.

_Ich liebe dich, Nancy._

\- Ende


End file.
